Camp Kivia
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: FINISHED! Dash and Violet are off to a summer camp for super heroes. Kids should have someone they can trust. what happens when that person petreys them? Might have some of the characters from SHS.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of camp Kivia (Kivia was the name of one of an old dog).

Thanks to – Redkill37 for Sean, Chris and Amy. TheStarSwordsman for Michael. The real Violet Parr for Tim. Finally, RubyVulpix for Chloe, Sam, and Tom.

Chapter one

" I can't believe mom actually made me come here." Dash complained.

" Oh please, you'll have fun her, you don't have to hide your powers."

" Really?" Dash asked. Violet nodded. Then dash began running around.

" Only a matter of time before his legs come unscrewed." She said to herself. " Dash! We have to go sign in!" She shouted. The over active boy froze in his tracks. Mumbled something and followed his sister into a log building.

" It's made of logs." Dash said.

" Yeah, that's weird." Then there was a crash and a girl with curly brown pigtail shot out of the back room.

" Scarlett!" another girl, this one with a brown braid came out after her. " I'm going to kill you, chop you up and serve you in a stew!"

" You can't cook!" the little girl cried, running around Violet and Dash.

" Look at me care!" the older girl yelled.

" Girls! Stop! NOW!" a final girl shouted, this one with curly blonde hair. The other two froze and looked up.

" Hi, I'm Sierra Bissinger, my uncle owns the camp. Are you here to sign in?" The curly haired blonde asked.

" Yes, I'm Violet Parr, a Junior Counselor and this is my brother, Dash, a camper."

" Okay. Sawyer, can you go in the back and get the files for Parr."

" Sawyer do this, Sawyer do that, Sawyer's not your Flippin' slave."

" I know, now go." The girl with straight brown hair, Sawyer, walked into the back room and when she came back she held a folder.

" Violet Parr, junior counselor, cabin 13, power: invisibility and force fields. Dashell Parr, Camper, cabin 12, power: super speed." She read.

" That you?" Sierra asked. Violet nodded. " Okay, just sign these and we're all good." She said, holding out a clipboard with names all over the paper. Violet and Dash signed it and headed out. The younger two girls following after them.

" What kid of a name is Dashell?" Scarlett asked.

" What kind of a name is Sawyer?" he countered.

" Hey, watch it." Sawyer said. Dash stuck out his tongue. Sawyer began to hum gently and Dash fell into a hypnotic state.

" Act like a monkey, furry, funny." She sang. And Dash began dancing around like, well, a monkey, while Sawyer continued to hum.

" Sawyer! Mom said don't use our powers unless we really have to!" Scarlett said. Sawyer stopped humming and crossed her arms. Dash came out of his trance.

" Wha-what happened?"

" You acted like a monkey." Scarlett said.

" I did not."

" Did so, Sawyer made you."

" I see Sawyer's already started having fun without us."

" Hi Chloe, Hi Tom." Scarlett and Sawyer said. A guy with long red hair smiled at Violet.

" Hi, I'm Tom Willows, I'm a counselor." He said.

" I'm Chloe Willows, a Junior Counselor." A girl with long blonde hair held back by a pink headband.

" I'm Violet Par, and this is my brother Dash." The two smiled, and then headed off to the Log building.

" Violet!" Someone shouted. Violet turned around, it was Sean.

" Sean!" she cried. Sean ran over and threw his arms around her in a huge hug. Two kids were behind him, and they looked familiar.

" You remember my little brother and sister, Amy and Chris."

" Oh right! Yeah, I remember. You remember Dash?"

" Hey man." Sean said.

" You're the guy that gave Violet flowers. Violet has a boyfriend, Violet has a boyfriend!" he began singing.

" Hi Amy."

" Hi Scarlett." The blonde girl said.

" Argail." Sawyer growled.

" Bissinger." Chris replied.

" Jerk."

" Princess."

" Ahh the love." Sean said. Sawyer and Chris stuck out their tongues.

" Violet? Sean?"

" Michael?" Violet said.

" Michael, hey man." Sean said.

" I didn't expect to see you two here." Michael said.

" I come here a lot." Sean explained.

" Sean gave me a thing on it, my mom thought it'd be good for us to make more friends." Violet said.

" Us?"

" My brother is here."

" Listen, I'd hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have to go to the mess hall for greetings and orientation." Sierra said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. As they all walked toward the Mess hall, Scarlett piped up.

" Sawyer used her powers on Dash."

" Brat."

A/N there, the first chapter. Well, I still need supers, mainly counselors and campers. I'm not ungrounded until February 8th, but my mom let me on and I typed this chapter up as fast as I could, so don't expect the next chapter until after I get ungrounded, but I'll write it in a note book so it'll be ready for typing.

Until next time,

Alessi AKA theferretmenace BEWARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I don't have a lot of time (less than thirty minutes) so I don't have time for the thanks and notes, but I promise, double thanks next chapter, oh, but I'm set on Junior counselors for now.

Chapter two

Sierra led the group to another cabin-like thing. They walked inside. There were rows of tables and benches. Sierra, Michael, Sean, Violet, Tom, and Chloe went to the back. Sawyer and Chris joined a group of kids their age, and Amy, Dash, and Scarlett sat in the front. Amy and Scarlett waved to people they knew.

" Sam!" Amy said, greeting a boy with brown hair.

" Great, more S's." Dash mumbled, knowing he'd get confused. Amy looked at him, he felt her stare and looked over, she turned away, blushing. Dash looked confused, but looked back to where Violet was sitting. About four more teenagers had joined them. There were a group of adults standing in the very back. And in the middle were the older campers, like Chris and Sawyer. Then there was a loud, piercing whistle. Dash, and several other people, covered their ears.

At the front of the room stood a portly man. He had a blonde bowl cut and looked like he sweated way too much, he had pit stain slowly creeping down his yellow 'Camp Kivia' shirt.

"Hello! To all of you who were here last year, and our new comers. For those of you who don't know, I'm Mac, your head counselor. I'm in charge of everything."

" What about Uncle Richard?" Scarlett quipped. From the back of the room Sawyer and two other girls broke into hysterical laughter.

" Yes… Well, Scarlett, your Uncle Richard, my brother, is a very busy man, and doesn't have time to oversee an entire camp, it's harder than it seems." Mac explained, sweating even more. " Umm… Where was I, oh yes… Sawyer, would you and your friends please control yourselves? Umm… rules. Every camper must be in their cabins, notice, their cabins, not a cabin, by ten o'clock. The counselors are to make sure they have everyone, and no campers may leave the cabins after that time. The back of the mess hall is always off limits. If it's your day to clean the mess hall, all in the group are to report. Umm… let's see anything else?" he flipped through a notepad frantically. "No, no, I believe I've covered it all. You may all head to your assigned cabins. If you don't know what your assigned cabin is, ask my niece, Scarlett at the main cabin."

" Dude, Scarlett's ten." Sawyer said.

" Oh, right, I meant Serenity."

" Serenity didn't come, she's at home with her kids." Sierra said.

" Oh… then… Steffen?"

" Is a boy. Try one kid down." Scarlett offered.

" Sierra?" Mac tried one last time.

" We have a winner!" Sawyer cried, before walking out. Sierra shook her head and smiled at Mac.

" I'll be at the main cabin." Mac nodded at her.

" Sierra is such a suck up." Scarlett informed Dash. Amy looked at her.

" She's not a suck-up, just polite."

" Amy, trust me, I live with her. She's a human vacuum" Scarlett insisted.

" Is that why Sawyer calls her Hoover?" Sam asked.

" Yep." Scarlett quipped and the four headed out. " Dash, I'm pretty sure you and Sam are in cabin 12. Amy, you and I are in 13."

" Are you sure?" Amy asked.

" Yep. I saw the files."

" Aren't those private?" Sam asked.

" Yeah right." Scarlett said as they walked down a path leading to a clearing, which revealed thirteen different cabins, nice sized to. Each cabin had a number above it, and a small porch in front of it. Dash went into twelve, Sam right behind him. Michael and Sean were in there, along with Tom and a guy he'd never seen before.

" Hi, I'm Matt, one of your counselors." The man tall and had huge muscles. He was a little freaky.

" Dash Parr." Dash replied, eyes wide. The man laughed and began talking to Tim.

12233344445555566666777777788888888999999999 (numbers!)

Violet, who actually bothered to remember her cabin number, walked into cabin thirteen.

"Thirteen, great, this should be a great summer." She said. Her hopes of practically family free summer had been ruined when she found out her cousin Issac was there. She liked him enough, he was a cool guy, but she had been hoping not to have to deal with family, other than Dash. "Oh well, I'll just deal with it. I mean it's not like he's the kind of guy who will tell my parents every little thing I do." The cabin door opened and Sawyer walked in with two other girls that looked her age, one with red hair, one with blonde.

" Who is she?" Red asked.

"Oh, she's Violet, Hattie's replacement. Violet, these are my best friends, Natalie, the blonde, and Lynne, the red head." Sawyer said, walking past Violet to a bed with a no trunk on it. " I unpacked earlier… no… two days ago… I think."

" Thinking has never been your thing Sawyer." Lynne said.

" This coming from you?" Sawyer challenged. " Miss I bet I could turn my dad's badminton net into a trash catapult?" Lynne stuck out her tongue.

" You're both idiots." Natalie concluded.

" Mmm… that's friendship." Violet said, shaking her head and walked toward her bed to unpack. A few minutes later the door opened again and Sierra joined her in the back of the cabin.

" You're Hattie's replacement? It makes sense, most new counselors, or junior counselors are here early." Sierra said.

" Who's Hattie?" Violet asked. Sierra was about to answer when the door opened and two voices shouted,

" We're rooming together!"

A/N Chapter two, hot off the press… computer… whatever. Anyhoo, if it sucks, keep in mind, I had half an hour, and I'm on painkillers right now because my knees are killing me. Anyhoo, I'll remember the double thanks next chapter. oh, and preveiw of the next chapter cause I have time:

"What's going on in here?" a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

" Natalie fell off her bed, Sierra had a bad dream, and Sawyer's making Scarlett tap dance." Lynne said shrugging " Nothing unusual." the man nodded.

" but Scarlett doesn't have tap shoes, so how's it tap dancing?" he asked.

" nobody knows." Lynee replied. The man shook his head and walked out.

" who was that?" Violet asked.

" Nobody knows." Lynne replied.

" Lynne, you're an idiot." Sawyer said, breaking her hold on Scarlett.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter three. I'm ungrounded and have been working like mad. I love all this stuff! Anyways:

Double thanks to: RedKill37, The Star swordsman, Riverfox, my little brother Thackery (he gave me the idea for Steffen and threatened to take my butt to Elementary school court if I didn't mention him), Ruby Vulpix, redneck rocker, The real Violet Parr, and Echo waters (I'm going to put Julie in this one, I'll probably use her in SHS also)

I don't think I missed any one. If I did, I'm so sorry! I have a very unreliable chart with all the people and names and heroes and creators, and I have no idea what I just typed. For the recorded, I'm on Pain meds! Yay!

* * *

Chapter three

Violet and Sierra hurried out to see what was going on. Sawyer and Scarlett were standing in the middle, glaring at each other, ready to attack, Lynne and Natalie stood behind Sawyer, Amy and some other girl stood behind Scarlett.

" Oh god." Sierra muttered. " Sawyer! Scarlett! If you even think about doing what I think you're thinking about doing I'll knock you both so hard you won't be able to think at all!"

" Huh?" Natalie said, not following.

" I understood." Lynne said shrugging.

" You would." Natalie muttered. Lynne stuck out her tongue, then began singing 'Copacabana' by Barry Manilow.

" What's wrong with that child?" Violet asked.

" We're not totally sure. We think she was dropped on her head, but I think I heard her say something about being strangled as a child… or that might have been on television, I'm not totally sure anymore." Sierra said. " all I know is Sawyer spends way to much time with her."

" How did Scarlett and Sawyer not know they were rooming together?"

" Scarlett sleeps in a different cabin each night we're here alone, and she refuses to look at Sawyer's file… and neither of them are very bright."

" That's nice."

" No Bissinger has really been to bright, except one, and he now owns this camp."

" Mac?" Violet asked, he didn't seem like a very smart guy.

" Mac? Who's… oh right, Mac. No, Uncle Richard owns the camp. Mac just stays here to take care of the people." Violet nodded, he didn't seem to enjoy crowds much though.

12233344445555566666777777788888888999999999 (I like numbers!)

Dash wasn't having as great of a time. Issac was one of his junior counselors.

" We'll have to be extra careful with pranks." Sam told him. " they stuck us with some of the toughest counselors they have here. Sean, Michael, and Issac, if we distract them, they're easy enough to trick, but Matt, he's the tricky one, though he's not a smart guy, something shiny should do the trick." Dash nodded.

" You have a sister?"

" Yeah, Emily." Sam explained.

" Oh… who's Emily?"

" My sister, duh." Dash Glared at the other boy, but did nothing.

" Hey, you two need to unpack." Matt said, laying a large hand on each boy's shoulder, or as much of the hand as he could fit. Dash walked to his bed and opened it. He began taking things out and throwing them on his bed.

" Hey little man, how about using the drawers under the beds?" Tom said. Dash looked down, sure enough, there were drawers. So he opened them and shoved the clothes in. Tom shook his head and walked off.

" I should have known." He said. They heard the door open and close and in walked another guy.

" Who are you?" Sam asked.

" My name's Tim." The guy said. He had dark hair with blonde high lights and was fairly short. Then the door opened and A guy popped his head in.

" Hey guys, dinner's going to be soon." He said.

" Steffen, did you unpack?" Tom asked.

" Yeah, a couple of days ago." The guy said. " be up in the mass hall in a bout ten minutes or so."

" Got it." Michael told him and the guy walked towards the girls cabin.

* * *

They were all in line, waiting for their food. Scarlett, Dash, Sam and Amy all stood with each other.

" Trust me, the food sucks." Scarlett said. Amy and Sam nodded in agreement (have you ever had camp food? Oh my god, it's like road kill, without the rabies. (Too much fairly odd parents))

" You think you have problems? If Lynne and I don't brush our teeth properly we taste it for weeks." Sawyer said. From behind them.

" Huh?" Tim, who was behind Sawyer, Lynne and Natalie, asked.

" Braces." Lynne said.

" Really? I never noticed them." Amy said.

" Just got them this year." Lynne said. The two girls smiled, and sure enough, they both had brightly colored bands going across their teeth. Lynne had them on top and bottom, Sawyer had them on the top only.

Finally it was Dash's turn for food, and as he headed for a table, he sampled the food, and it tasted like something Violet had made.

" I'm going to have to ask mom to send real food." He said sitting down.

(Okay, now try to follow this. I'm changing something. Originally all thirteen cabins were in the same area, but now I've changed that. They are in different groups. Five groups of two and one group of three. Then Mac and about half the staff stay in a cabin behind the Mess hall and the other half are volunteers from a near by town, so they go home. Anyway, so yeah, that's how it's set up now.)

* * *

Everyone went back to their cabins after dinner and finished unpacking. At about eight Scarlett's head popped in.

" Campfire time!" she said happily. The boys eventually walked out and to a large area in front of the two cabins, which was surrounded by logs, girls sat around it, Sawyer had an acoustic guitar. Violet and Sierra were fumbling to get the fire started. Chris smirked at them and used his powers to start a fire. Violet and Sierra glared at him, but Scarlett, who was afraid of the dark, looked at him thankfully. He sat down by Sawyer, Natalie and Lynne, who looked at him in disgust, but didn't move. Dash and Sam sat by Scarlett and Amy.

" Hi Dash, you get everything unpacked?" Amy asked, not looking at him.

" Umm… yeah, I guess."

" For a second I thought he was going to have an issue with his underwear though, it just didn't want to work with him." Sam said.

" Shut up Sam!" Dash said. By this time everyone had found a seat.

" Hey Sierra, what's up with Mac, he seems… odd." Violet said.

" he's always been sorta… peculiar." Sean said.

" Please, the man's off his rocker." Sawyer said.

" Completely bonkers." Lynne agreed.

" That's a great way to talk about your uncle." Sierra said. Sawyer shrugged. " his real name's Jonathon, but he's always preferred to have people call him Mac. Our grandpa bought this camp years ago. When he died, none of his seven kids wanted to take it over, except Mac, but he wasn't deemed fit to oversee it all. So Uncle Richard, in a piteous state for is socially retarded younger brother offered to take it over as long as Mac would take care of watching that the kids behaved and so on." She explained.

" And why are you, Sawyer and Scarlett here? None of you really seem to like it."

" We like it enough, but it'd be more fun if we came here by choice, and weren't replacements if someone got sick." Sierra said.

" Like the receptionist." Sawyer said bitterly.

" That's why you were taking care of that." Tom said. " I thought it was odd."

" Yeah."

Soon the flames began to die down and the counselors sent everyone to their rightful cabins. Violet lay on her bed and thought of home. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized they'd barely have two month together before she went back to SHS.

'This whole boarding school and then off to camp thing is tough.' She thought. ' I never thought I'd miss my parents like this.' Then she turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

There were a lot of things Violet didn't like waking up too, and this was one of them. Sierra was thrashing around in her bed.

" Sierra! Sierra!" Violet said, shaking her fellow counselor. " Wake up!" the blonde slowly woke up, shaking. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream… what are they doing in there!" Sierra shouted as they heard a crash. They walked out to where the girls were and Natalie lay on the floor, Sawyer, Lynne and Amy were sitting up in their beds, Sawyer was humming gently. Scarlett was standing up, in a trance, doing a tap dance without the shoes.

"What's going on in here?" a man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

" Natalie fell off her bed, Sierra had a bad dream, and Sawyer's making Scarlett tap dance." Lynne said shrugging " Nothing unusual." the man nodded.

" But Scarlett doesn't have tap shoes, so how's it tap dancing?" he asked.

" Nobody knows." Lynne replied. The man shook his head and walked out.

" Who was that?" Violet asked.

" Nobody knows." Lynne replied.

" Lynne, you're an idiot." Sawyer said, breaking her hold on Scarlett, who, once she realized what happened, ran over to kill her sister with a pillow.

" That was our older brother Steffen." Sierra told her.

" Let me get this straight, Steffen, Sierra, Sawyer, and Scarlett?" Violet asked.

" No, Serenity, Steffen, Sierra, Sawyer and Scarlett. We also have an older sister, she has two kids. Neither name begins with an S." Sierra said.

" you're family's insane."

" no kidding, mind helping me pry Scarlett and the pillow off of Sawyer?"

" don't mind at all."

* * *

A/ N ladies and Gentlemen, that was chapter three. I feel so happy I finished it! Now, with any luck the next chapter will be up before Saturday. Though I might end up in jail for killing my twelve year old brother, because he's becoming a teenager in the worst way and he's saying things that shouldn't be said and I've had too much soda so I'm going to shut up!

Until next time,

The ferret menace


	4. Chapter 4

Okay y'all; I'm good on girl campers. I need guy campers, just a couple, and girl regular counselors. Anyhoo,

Thanks to: RedKill37, The Star swordsman, Riverfox, my little brother Thackery, Ruby Vulpix, redneck rocker, The real Violet Parr, and Echo waters.

Disclaimer: I own Sawyer, Scarlett, Lynne, Natalie, Sierra, Mac, Steffen and the plot.

Okay, and I've been listening to the weirdest collection of song you could possibly imagine, ranging from Madonna to Trapt to… Copacabana. So this might be a little strange. I found a melted Snicker bar in my pocket. Oh while I'm thinking about it, I'm changing Sawyer, she's too much like Spencer for my liking, so now, instead of being the way she was, she's a dreamer, you'll get it later

Chapter four

The next morning Violet woke up, still extremely tired. She changed into jeans shots and a purple tee shirt before heading out to the 'bathroom' (porta-potty/ latrine, EW!)

" Hey Violet, how'd you sleep?" Sean asked.

" Don't ask."

" Oh right, you're in a cabin with all three of my sisters. Be happy Serenity didn't come this year she's a… I shouldn't use that word to describe a woman, or my sister." Steffen, who was with Sean, Decided.

" Hey, Steffen, why'd your parents give all of you names that start with S? And they aren't even normal names, like Sam, or Stacy, or Sandy, or, or…"

" Or Sean?" Sean offered.

" Yeah!" Violet said.

" I'm not sure, but it guarantees none of our children will do it."

" How?" Sean asked.

" We'll tell them horror stories. On some things they'll put S. Bissinger. They did that on a uniform at an old school, I ended up with the girl's and Serenity got the males'." Steffen said.

" Ouch." (Yes, does happen, before I had my last name changed, we had three A. Lances'.)

" No kidding." Steffen laughed. Then the boys headed for their cabin to make sure all the boys were up and Violet went to her's.

" Violet! Tell Sawyer to stop singing, Scarlett to get dressed, Lynne to stop spinning and then could you find Sierra so I can beat her upside the head for leaving me with these loonies!" Heather, one of the older girl counselors begged. Violet tried, but no one listened. Then there was a loud whistle.

" Sawyer Diane! Stop singing or I'll rip your vocal cords out myself! Scarlett, if you don't get dressed I'll throw you in the poison Ivy and Lynne so help me, I'll tie you down and gag you with Steffen's socks!" A girl with long brown hair shouted from the door.

" Serenity! You've come to help?" Heather cried.

" No, Sierra called last night, she forgot to grab extra socks, Scarlett forgot her hair brush and they all need muzzles!"

" We don't live that far away from the camp." Scarlett explained to Violet, who obviously thought Serenity drove all night because of socks, a hairbrush and some non-existent muzzles.

" Hey Serenity, thanks for bringing everything down." Sierra said, walking past her sister.

" Remember, you can call me if they get out of hand. I'm allowed to beat them."

" Are not!" Scarlett said.

" I'm 26, a pregnant mother, and you are my sister, not my daughter, I can beat you as much as I want as long as I don't kill you." (That's the theory in my house; if they ain't your kid, beat em.)

" I'll just tell mommy." Scarlett said.

" Face it Scarlett, she has you beat." Sawyer said, standing up and grabbing a shirt out of her suitcase. Lynne giggled.

" I bet I could make someone hang upside down on a tree." She said.

" Lynne… never mind." Natalie said shaking her head. "Just, never mind." Lynne giggled again and pulled a tee shirt over her head.

* * *

Finally all the girls were dressed and ready, Serenity left, and they all, including the boys, were on their way to the mess hall. They were sitting at table depending on their groups. So violet had to sit with the four Bissingers, The three Argails, Michael, Issac, Tom, Tim, Sam, and some muscled guy named Matt.

" Okay, group… whatever your number is. Today, you have swimming until ten, then a hike, lunch, crafts, group time and free time until dinner." Mac said, as sweaty as ever.

" What's group time?" Violet asked.

" When all the group gets together for a motivational thing, mostly Mac talking to us about 'yes you can'." Sawyer explained, mocking the last part.

" Hey, umm Have you guys seen a girl about four foot five, blonde hair, green eyes, Nancy?" a teenager asked.

" Umm… no, I haven't." Matt said, neither had anyone else. The teenager looked concerned.

" We may have a problem. Nancy wasn't in her bed this morning and we can't find her anywhere. She did have a problem with ADHD, but she's on medication." Matt stood up.

" So one of the campers is missing?" he whispered. The girl nodded. " Okay, no need to panic, Junior Counselors, you're in charge until we come back." He said and all the counselors walked off. " Don't forget to take the kids to each place." Matt added as he walked off.

" We've never lost a camper before." Sierra said.

" Usually mom's here, she can sense supers." Sawyer pointed out.

" This is no big deal, you heard Matt, and Mac, we need to go get changed and head for the lake." Michael said calmly. The group got up and headed for their cabins. Violet noticed all the Counselors had gone.

* * *

Ugh, god it's too short! And it took so long, well, I didn't actually work on it this long. I had mild writers block and I needed a little break. Now I'm back. I want to do a new chapter of 'and two shall meet next. (It's a Danny phantom story) I have to go do geometry homework, so until next chapter,

ZeFerretmenace


	5. Chapter 5

I'm an idiot! I'm also really sorry! This took forever! I just really got into dolling! I'm also doing really bad in school and my parents are threatening me with boarding school (which will never happen) I've also had writers block and my strange obsessive ness paid me a visit. (Don't ask)

Thanks to: RedKill37, The Star swordsman, Riverfox, my little brother Thackery, Ruby Vulpix, redneck rocker, The real Violet Parr, and Echo waters.

Disclaimer: I own Sawyer, Scarlett, Lynne, Natalie, Sierra, Mac, Steffen and the plot.

Chapter Five

" Okay, is everyone in their swimming deals?" Sierra asked. After a chorus of yeses they headed for the lake. Most of the kids jumped right in. Amy sat on the dock, her feet in the water with Natalie, and Sawyer and Lynne were diving in the water.

" Why aren't they swimming?" Violet asked no one answered. Violet shrugged and continued swimming.

" Hey ladies." Chris said, walking down the deck, where Natalie, Sawyer, Lynne and his little sister sat.

" Oh god." Lynne said, Natalie stood up and were about to walk off.

" Hey Natalie."

" Chris." Natalie said coldly. She tried to go around him but he wouldn't let her.

" Listen I was thinking, maybe, later if you want to go out…" Sawyer and Lynne gagged. Chris shot them dirty looks. They laughed.

" No." Natalie said.

" Come on Natalie." Chris continued.

" No Chris, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Natalie said. Sawyer and Lynne sighed and nodded at each other, they had to do something or this would go one all day. Sawyer stood at the end of the deck, and stuck out her foot. Lynne walked behind Chris, and pushed him. He yelped and Natalie jumped out of the way. He would have regained his balance, and all would have been fine, but Sawyer's foot took care of that, after he got his balance, sort of, he tripped over her foot and fell in the water. He came up sputtering. Lynne and Sawyer laughed uncontrollably, as did a bunch of the others. Even Natalie giggled.

" Sawyer! Lynne! Pushing people in is against the rules." Steffen shouted, though he was laughing too.

" Oops, forgot." Then the two girls dived in and swam off. Amy and Natalie remained on the dock. Dash swam over.

" Why aren't you two swimming?" he asked. Both girls blushed.

" We can't." Natalie said.

" You never learned to swim?" Dash asked.

" No." Amy said quietly, almost to herself. Dash tilted his head to the side and jumped up onto the dock.

" So, where are you from?"

" California." Amy said.

" Cool." Natalie got up and walked to a bench. Dash and Amy watched her leave.

" Dash!" Violet called.

" I'll be back." He said, and ran over to his sister. Amy started to get up, and walk to her brother, Sean, not Chris, but she stepped in a puddle of water from either Sawyer and Lynne, Chris, or Dash. She screamed as she fell, and landed in the water.

" Amy!" Dash cried. Sean, Chris, Michael, Issac, and Dash all ran for her, but Dash, with his super speed, got there first. He dived in and moved his legs as fast as he could, propelling himself down to her.

For the people above water it seemed to take an eternity, but finally Dash's head popped up, along with Amy's, Issac pulled her out of the water and laid her down, then helped Dash while Sean performed CPR, finally she coughed up some water and sat up.

" What happened?" she asked.

" You slipped and fell in the lake, Dash saved you." Michael explained. " Oh, and Sean helped." Sean shook his head.

" Hey guys, it's ten. We have to get dressed and go for a hike." Sam pointed out. Everyone headed for their cabins to change.

* * *

They all gathered by the trail before headed off. Sean led the group, then Chris, then Sawyer, Lynne and Natalie, followed by Dash, Amy, Scarlett, and Sam, Then Violet and Sierra, finally Michael, and Issac. Sawyer and Lynne were singing 'don't worry bout a thing' by SHedaisy.

" No matter what it brings, don't worry bout a thing!" they sang. Sawyer was pretty good Lynne was tone deaf. They continued up the hill.

" I think I'm going to die." Natalie panted, fumbling for her inhaler.

" Everyone stop, Natalie's having issues!" Lynne shouted. Everyone stopped and took drinks of water.

" Hey what's that?" Amy asked, pointing to a lump off of the trail. Sawyer walked over to it and turned it over.

" Oh… my… god…" she said. " I think Amy found Nancy." She said. Sean, Issac, Michael, Violet and Sierra ran over. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and white skin lay there. Michael checked her pulse.

" She's alive." He said. He picked her up and they went back to the group.

" Okay the hike's being cut short, we're going back to camp." Issac explained and they went back to the main cabin.

" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mac exclaimed, sweating more than Violet had ever seen any human sweat.

" This is bad." Sierra said, crossing her arms.

" And it's getting worse." Another woman said walking in. " Candy's missing."

" Candy?" Sean asked.

" A new camper. We were doing crafts, and she went to the bathroom and never came back, we've been searching forever."

" Oh god." Mac said.

" Maybe we should call uncle Richard." Sierra suggested.

" NO! He might decide to close the camp!" Mac exclaimed. " We'll just send out counselor search parties." And that was that.

* * *

A/N god! I hate doing endings. Anyhoo, I'm going to post this in a minute, I just forgot to mention something about the Bissinger's names. The weirdness and all S's was inspired by my friends, the Savvy family, seventeen kids, all the names begin with T.

R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to: RedKill37, The Star swordsman, Riverfox, my little brother Thackery, Ruby Vulpix, redneck rocker, The real Violet Parr, Beanie, Binx Briar and Echo waters.

Okay, no more supers, I mean it. If you send it, I won't use it. Sorry, but I have more that enough.

My grade cards come out soon and I don't know my grades, but I have a bad feeling. So, I'm going to update as much as I can on all my stories.

Chapter… five or six

(I've honestly lost count)

" Okay, well, what else do we have planned for today?" Sierra asked, trying to keep her cool.

" Lunch." Scarlett said.

" We're off to the mess hall then." Violet said. They went in and got their food. Most of the kids looked worried about the two girls disappearing.

" You know what everyone thinks?" Aiden, one of Chris's friends, asked, sliding down the bench to sit next to the girls.

" What?" Natalie asked.

" The kids are being attacked by vampires." Sawyer laughed, spitting juice across the table. Luckily Sierra, who had been sitting there, had gone to get a drink.

" That's insane." She said wiping her mouth.

" You just spit Juice across the table." Lynne said.

" Yeah, whatever, who said they were being attacked by Vampires?" Natalie asked. Aiden pointed at Joel Stinco the other boy in their group.

" Figures." All three girls said.

* * *

"Dash, I-I wanted to say thanks for saving me." Amy said. Dash smiled shyly.

" Yeah well, it's not like I could leave you to drown." He said, looking at his plate of 'food', or big glop of complete narstiness. Amy blushed and looked at her plate.

" Tonight we have another campfire." She said.

" Yeah… um... Amy, I was wondering, maybe if, during free time you wanted to… maybe, hang out?" Dash stammered, his usual 'smoothness' lost.

" Sure." Amy said, blushing deeper.

" Amy, I don't think it's health to be that shade of red." Scarlett said, plopping her tray down next to them.

" I agree. Nobody's face should match Scarlett's name." Sam agreed. Scarlett stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Crafts went by far too fast, and it was time for 'group time' they walked into a small building and there were chairs sitting in a circle. Everyone sat. A tall lady with long brown hair walked in and smiled at everyone.

" Hello, I'm Doctor Evans. Now, I'm going to start what we like to call group time. Let's start with you, what's your name?"

" Chris."

" Okay Chris, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

" Rich." Chris answered.

" Doing what?"

" Please, the only job Chris could get is waxing Flip-flops." Lynne interrupted.

" Flip-flops?" Natalie asked.

" Yep." Lynne replied, looking completely serious.

" Maybe I'm the one with the brain damage, that's why I'm friends with you." Natalie said.

(Okay, this is starting to bore me and I can't kill my buzz)

* * *

Finally the 'Group time' ended.

" Yeah, I'll talk with Mac about having that removed from the activities." Steffen assured everyone. They all sighed in relief.

Then it was free time.

" I'll meet you in a minute." Amy told Dash, who nodded. Amy ran to her cabin and began brushing her hair.

" Whatcha doin'?" Scarlett asked.

" Getting ready to go out with dash." Amy replied.

" Like a date?" Violet cried.

" No, just-"

" A date." Sawyer interrupted.

" No a-"

" Date."

" Sawyer!" Amy cried.

" Date." Sawyer sing-songed. Amy rolled her eyes and left

* * *

" Hi dash." Amy said, still blushing from the whole 'date' thing.

" Hey Amy." Dash said.

" Umm… I just wanted to thank you again for well … you know." Amy said.

" Yeah, I know." Dash said. " Well… this is awkward."

" No kidding." Amy replied.

" Wait, your brothers aren't' going to like, attack me or anything right?" Dash asked.

" Of course not, Well Chris would if he wasn't so busy trying to get on Natalie's good side, but Sean wouldn't let him I guess and I'm babbling aren't I?" Amy asked.

" Yep." Dash said.

" Oh." Amy blushed harder. Dash smiled.

" Well, I gotta go." He said, about to run off, but before he did he quickly kissed Amy's cheek, then ran as fast as he could. Amy was speechless; she touched her cheek and smiled, going back to her cabin. (Aww, fluff)

* * *

over the next few days more and more kids disappeared, and when they came back, they were as lifeless as Nancy. The infirmary was quickly filling. The counselors were still trying to convince Mac he should shut down the camp.

" that's it." Steffen said that night at camp after receiving news of another missing camper. " one more kid goes missing, I'm calling Richard."

" good." Michael said. Violet, sierra and some of the other girls were discussing super suits and fashion.

" my guardian, Edna Mode, is the best fashion designer there is." Sam piped up.

" dude, not something you should brag about knowing." Chris said.

" Shut up Chris." Sawyer said.

" mind your own business Bissinger." Aiden said.

" why don't you make me Grayson?" Sawyer challenged. Aiden shook his head.

" I don't fight girls."

" good, either do I." Sawyer shot back.

" That's it!" Aiden shouted getting up.

" sit down." Joel said.

" oh please." Natalie said. Aiden sat, but continued to glare at Sawyer.

" okay, everyone off to bed, we don't need to worry about any homicides." Sean said and they all went off.

* * *

The next morning, everyone did their usual routine, got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed. Amy went to wake Lynne up.

" guys, Lynne's not in bed."

" what?" Natalie turned ghostly white.

" no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Lynne's not that stupid, she knows to wake someone up when she goes to the bathroom at night." Sawyer said. " who'd she wake up?"

" how do you know she went?" Violet asked.

" every night at two thirty seven on the dot Lynne wakes up to go to the bathroom, she never misses it, but she knows when we're at camp she has to wake Sawyer or I up to go with her, just in case, it's the buddy system or whatever." Natalie said. " she didn't wake me."

" or me." Sawyer added.

" oh god." Sierra said. " Steffen!" she shouted running out.

" what's going on?" Sean asked walking in the cabin with Michael, Aiden and Chris.

" Lynne's missing." Violet answered.

* * *

A/n, Yay! It took me forever to plan, but it's here, my chapter. Now, again, Report cards are coming, so I'm off to work on more stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to: RedKill37, The Star swordsman, Riverfox, my little brother Thackery, Ruby Vulpix, redneck rocker, The real Violet Parr, Beanie, Binx Briar and Echo waters.

Ugh, there's really no reason why this took so long other than, I just didn't get around to it. Too many other things on my mind, temporary suicidal thoughts (yeah, and no one in my family even noticed, except my mom who yelled at me for being mopey). Too many stories popping in my head. Oh, and I hate my entire family.

But, I love Wicked.

Chapter… 7?

(Eventually I'll remember to look it up before I type it)

" We have to find her!" Sawyer exclaimed, looking desperately at her brother.

" Sawyer, I know you want to go look, but you kids can't you might get lost." Steffen said.

" No, I want to go looking for her!" Sawyer argued.

" Sawyer, you might get lost." Steffen said, trying to reason with her.

" I WANT TO LOOK FOR MY BEST FRIEND!" Sawyer screamed.

" Sawyer! That's just not possible, I know you want to, but we can't afford to lose more children."

" Look Steffen, you have a choice, either you give me permission to search, or I'll sneak off and look for her any way. Your choice."

" Sawyer."

" Steffen"

" Sawyer, just listen, you're my little sister, I don't want anything to happen to you."

" Lynne's my best fried, I don't want anything to happen to her, besides, you have two other little sisters to boss around, now I'm leaving. Natalie, are you coming?"

" Yes." Natalie said, standing up.

" I'm going too. Aiden said.

" And me." Chris added.

" Okay, okay, hang on, how about this. Violet, Sierra, you stay with anyone under the age of twelve. The rest of you get into groups and look for Lynne." Steffen said. " If mom ever found about this she'd kill me." He muttered. Tom, Matt, and everyone else were already out looking for yesterday's disappearies.

" Thank you Steffen!" Sawyer cried, hugging her brother tightly. " Come on Natalie." The two girls ran off, Chris and Aiden at their heels.

" Stay together!" Steffen called after them. " Anyone else want to go?" nobody answered; they just left, totally ignoring his age plan. " Why do I bother?" he asked himself.

Sawyer, Aiden, Natalie and Chris had ended up splitting up. So they were Sawyer and Aiden, and Natalie and Chris.

Natalie and Chris hurried along the paths, trying to find their missing friend.

" Lynne!" Natalie shouted. They continued shouted her name. " This isn't working!" Natalie shouted, flopping down after twenty minutes of shouting.

" Don't worry, we'll find her." Chris insisted. " She has to be somewhere." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as a friendly gesture. Natalie put her head on his shoulder.

" We've told her again and again, when you go to the bathroom, wake up Sawyer or I. The one time she doesn't listen…" Natalie sniffed, and wiped away a tear.

" We'll find her, I promise." Chris said soothingly. Natalie looked up and him and smiled gently, before leaning over and kissing him.

" Where is she? LYNNE!" Sawyer shouted as loud as she could. There was no response.

" Where could she have gone? Someone would have noticed her leaving her the camp…" Aiden reasoned.

" Who knows, this is Lynne we're talking about. She's one of the most random people I know." Sawyer ran a hand through her hair. "LYNNE!" they continued to walk until they got too tired to take another step. Sawyer pulled out her water bottle, took a drink and threw it to Aiden.

" Okay, let's think, where would she go?" he asked after taking a drink and tossing it back.

" The bathroom." Sawyer answered.

" That helps."

" Let's just keep going." Sawyer said, pulling herself up. Aiden did the same and they started walking again. They had only made it a few feet before they heard a groan. They looked over a bush, and Sawyer screamed.

" All those years I wished Lynne would calm down and…" Natalie couldn't finish. Everyone in their camp group was in the infirmary, gathered around Lynne's bed.

" I'd give anything to hear her say… anything." Scarlett admitted.

" Okay, let's get out of here. They have stuff to do." Tom said, trying to usher everyone out. " Natalie, Sawyer,"

" I'm not leaving." Sawyer said. Natalie nodded in agreement.

The worst possible thing imaginable happened.

Lynne lost her pep.

" Wow, can you believe what happened to Lynne?" Amy asked Dash as they walked along a trail.

" No, I mean, I knew this was happening, but when it happened to someone we know it seems…"

" Real?" Amy offered.

" Yeah." Dash said. " I mean, especially Lynne, if it were someone less… loony, it'd be different, but Lynne, laying on a bed, doing nothing it's kind of… Amy?" Dash stopped, not hearing her footsteps any more. " Amy?" he called again. "AMY!"

A/N I suck. It took forever, it was short, and it ended at a cliffhanger… okay, go ahead, kill me. I deserve it.


	8. Chapter 8

The final Chapter!

Uber thanks to everyone who gave me a Character to use and super sorry to the people that did and I didn't use them. I just had like, a ton and a small brain.

Chapter 8

I remembered to look Yay me!

" Amy!" Dash shouted, looking around, then ran to the campsite.

" Dash? What's wrong?" Sierra asked.

" I was… and Amy was… and then… but it wasn't…"

" Dash, breathe, now what?" Violet asked.

" Amy's gone!" Dash shouted.

" She's what?" Sean yelled.

" She's gone! We were walking and talking and she stopped talking and when I looked she was gone!" Dash said quickly. Chris looked at his brother.

" We have to find her." Sean nodded and they hurried off.

" Sean! Chris!" Steffen called after them. " Okay, Violet, Sierra."

" No, I want to look." Violet said Sierra nodded in agreement.

" Okay… okay, stay in groups, watch each other!" Steffen ordered for all the kids, then hurried off to help look.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

" Sawyer, Natalie." Aiden burst into the infirmary. " Amy's gone." He said.

" What?" Natalie cried.

" Come on." Sawyer grabbed Natalie's hand and they went running into the woods, Aiden right behind them.

" Amy!" They shouted.

" Sawyer!" Came a voice from the bushes.

" Scarlett?" Sawyer asked as the small girl crawled out.

" Sawyer! We have to find Steffen and Sean and Chris! I know what's going on!" Scarlett insisted.

" What?" Sawyer asked.

" Later!" Scarlett dragged her sister along.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

" Amy!" Sean shouted.

" Amy!" Chris was with him.

" Are you two insane?" Steffen asked as he, Violet and Sierra caught up. " You could have been attacked."

" We have to find Amy." Sean said. " Amy!"

" You know, I really don't think that'll help." Sierra said. Sean and Chris glared at her. " I'll shut up now." She nodded.

" Good idea." Violet muttered, shaking her head.

" We have to find her." Chris mumbled.

" Sean! Chairs! Steffen! Other people!" Scarlett came running, behind her were Sawyer, Aiden, Natalie, Dash, Chloe, Michael, Tom, Sam and Tim. The last five of which the picked up on the way.

" What's up? Did you find Amy?" Sean asked.

" Sort of, but I know what's going on!" Scarlett insisted. " Follow me, be quiet." She said, hurrying further into the woods. After about ten minutes they came to a clearing. Scarlett ducked behind some bushes and the others did the same. They were all, minus Scarlett, surprised to see Mac still sweating like mad, with a giant contraption. Amy and two other kids lay on the ground, not moving. Sean growled angrily, both him and Chris looked ready to attack.

Mac walked over to the first one holding the contraption that looked like a vacuum, over the boy and pressed a button. The boy began to glow and the thing sucked up the glow.

" What on earth?" Violet whispered.

" Stealing their powers? Like the Tormentor?" Michael asked. Nobody noticed Chris until it was too late he ran at Mac, launching fire balls at him. Mac jumped in surprise, turning the vacuum on Chris. Chris fell to the ground. Everyone else jumped up, Mac looked even more nervous and shaky, pointing the vacuum at random.

" Give it up Mac. It's you against all of us supers. You have no powers, you can't beat us." Steffen said gently.

" Stupid supers, think you're so great. You're nothing without energy, the same thing us regular people have. Mom and dad used to always talk about her beloved Richard, and Jacob, and Caleb, and Judy, and Lily. They had powers not like dull little Johnny. No! Johnny wasn't worth it, he was powerless and stupid!" Mac said, a crazy look in his eyes.

" Mac, calm down." Sierra said. " You're an adult now, you're smart, you made that… what is it?"

" It's an energy sucker! It takes the energy from all these little brats and I can use the stored energy for whatever I want!" Mac said proudly.

" See you are smart, you made it all by yourself." Mac glared at Sierra.

" No!" He shouted, pointing it at her and turning it on. She glowed before falling to the ground. " I didn't make it, It… it was a present!"

" You're a complete psycho!" Sawyer cried, looking at her fallen sister. Mac took aim but Scarlett sprang to life, diving at her sister's legs, causing her to fall.

" Little brats!" Mac shouted, the rest took that opportunity to attack, what they didn't expect were two more people shooting out to help Mac. One had long orange hair and was attacking with sharp… claws. The other was using her body, martial arts. Together they managed to get Natalie, Sawyer, Sierra, Chloe, and Tim. That left Violet, Dash, Scarlett, Steffen, Michael, Sean, and Tom.

" Okay, what do we have?" Sean asked.

" Invisibility, force fields, Claws, eye beams, Whatever Steffen and Scarlett do Super speed and-" Tom was cut off as he was hit by the energy sucker. Sean ran. Steffen was fighting cat lady, who had eventually mentioned her name, Natasha Darken, Violet and was on the other lady, Sara Venus, Michael and dash were trying to get to Mac, Scarlett was no where to be seen. Cat lady got the better of Steffen but Violet finished off Sara. That left Mac and Cat lady. Scarlett came running from a bush.

" I have an idea!" she said. " Violet, Dash, Michael take care of the lady with the claws, Sean, I need you to distract Mac, I can do the rest." Scarlett bit her lip.

Michael, Violet and Dash hurried to Natasha. Michael transformed his arm. Dash began to run around her, confusing her while Violet protected him from her claws with fore fields. As Natasha turned in circles trying to get at them Michael got her with his sword. She fell to the ground, shortly after she passed out from pain and blood loss.

Meanwhile Sean had blasted Mac with his eyebeam, Mac yelped and turned to the boy, and pointed the Energy sucker at him. Before he could use it Scarlett jumped out, looking him in the eyes she concentrated. Mac fell to his knees, crying out.

" Stop! Stop it!" he shouted, even after breaking eye contact, Scarlett kept her concentration. Violet ran for help as Mac fell into the fetal position, crying. The three boys looked confused, not sure of what she was doing. Ten minutes later Violet came back with a large group of adults. One tied up Mac and another went to break the Ten-year-olds concentration. The rest carried people to the infirmary.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The infirmary was completely full, but the people in it were quickly recovering. After releasing the energy everyone woke up and were excited to get back to camping.

That was the problem. Without Mac there was no one to run the camp. Everyone was going to be sent home three weeks early.

" What next year?" Chloe asked. Steffen shrugged.

" Mom said Uncle Richard's going to sell it. So, I don't know."

" Scarlett… I've been meaning to ask you something…" Dash said slowly.

" Yeah?" Scarlett asked. Everyone had finally been let out and the group was having one last campfire.

" What's your power? What did you do to him?" Dash asked.

" I… I can make people believe their worst fear has come to life. Pretty much meaning I mess with your mind." The girl said. " That's why I'm not allowed to use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

" That's so cool…" Lynne said shaking her head. " But so are monkeys!" Natalie laughed.

" Good to have you back nutso." She said.

" I know!" Lynne smiled.

" Okay everyone, get back to your cabins, finish packing, parents will be here tomorrow." Matt said, standing up, everyone did the same.

" Hey Amy…" Dash said, only loud enough for her to hear. " Can I talk to you?" Amy stopped and turned to Dash.

" Yeah… well… I guess this is goodbye, our last night at Camp Kivia." She said sadly.

" Yeah, just as it was getting fun." Dash said.

" I need to finish packing." Amy shrugged. Dash nodded.

" Me too." He looked up at her and kissed her before running off, leaving her, once again, dumbfounded.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

" Everyone Rise and shine! It's time to go!" Steffen said, sticking his head into the cabins. It took an hour for everyone to get ready and get outside but eventually they all did it. First they went to eat their breakfast, eating it as slow as possible, all not really wanting to leave. Though eventually they did finish and gathered outside.

Then Parents began to arrive. As people slowly left others talked saying good-bye to their friends.

" That's my ride." Amy said, pointing to a car that Sean and Chris were heading for.

" I guess this really is goodbye." Dash looked at his feet.

" At least for a while. We'll see each other at Family day at SHS, and eventually we'll go there together." Amy smiled. Dash looked up and nodded.

" Yeah." Then Amy leaned forward and kissed him before running off, deciding it was his turn to stand there looking dumb.

" Dash! Mom and dad are here!" Violet called to her brother who made is way over there. As they were about to get in Scarlett and Sawyer came running over.

" Good news, Mom says Uncle Richard isn't sure if he's going to sell the camp! We'll call you to tell you when he decides." They said happily.

" You don't have our phone number…" Violet shook her head.

" It's in the file duh!" The sisters laughed.

" Oh ha, bye guys." Violet smiled.

" Yeah, Natalie, Lynne and I start High school this year." Sawyer winked as the car drove off.

" Oh god." Violet muttered.

" So, Violet Dash how was camp?"

" It was great!" they exclaimed before leaning back, ready for a long car ride.

" Oh, and Dash kissed a girl." Violet added.

" What!"

A/N there It's finished; I know it's rushed and sucky, but honestly I was having total writers block. So I got out as much as I could because I wanted to finish this before I went back to school. So I'm like, super sorry!


End file.
